Tourniquet
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: Yuriko gains control of herself while fighting with Logan. Story will have many pairings including Rogue/Bobby (even if it doesn’t start with them) and others.(Some X2 spoilers)
1. Vital Seconds

           All right guys! Yukiro a.k.a. Lady Deathstrike if very different in this story than she is in the comic books. She was different in the movies… and so I am making her someone totally different in this. A different past and what not too! So yeah! No complaining! I don't own x-men blah blah blah!

             Logan felt her 'claws' stabbing into him. What the hell was he suppose to call them? That didn't matter. All he could think of was the pain. She was stabbing him one hand after another. Moving faster than anyone he had ever fought with. So fast he couldn't regain his energy, he could barely move. 

_Stab. Stab. Stab._

           But then they slowed. Slower… slower…. Until it stopped. It didn't matter what had made her stop. He didn't care- it was over. His energy regained and he spined around slashing her across the stomach making her fall back. She quickly got up walking backwards. He advanced towards her when she spoke.

           "Wait. Wait- stop." 

           He hadn't ever heard her speak, and her voice startled him. Something about it, innocent… almost- _sweet. _Logan wasn't a very merciful person. He generally would have continued attacking. But something about her changed. Her eyes… different. She was different. Maybe she- _but can I take that chance? _Logan couldn't make up his mind. So he took a swing at her. Possibly because he was mad- maybe as a test. He wasn't sure himself.

           He soon got his answer. He kept swinging and all he got were blocks in return. He was moving as fast as he could be she was too quick. She walked backwards as he advanced on her. 

           _Mr._ _Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. _He remembered Magneto's words. It was possible that she had snapped out of something. If she was tricking him- he was prepared. He continued walking towards her but now- more slowly. His face had softened but he wasn't smiling. He retracted his claws in a cautious manner. 

           "I'm sorry. He was controlling me- I couldn't stop myself-" Her words slurred together and came out quickly as she tried to explain herself. He put his hand up as if to tell her to stop. Logan turned his back on her and walked. She followed. They had an understanding. 

           "What's your name?" He stopped walking but he didn't turn around.

           "Yuriko Oyama." 

AN: Short huh? Oh well... that is my introduction.  Bahahaha. Anyway! Review! Be harsh- I would love to improve since I SUCK! Haha. 


	2. Trusting the Enemy

            Here is the second chapter. I now have a Co-writer. I would like you all to thank her for this chapter. She is a genius. Anyway, my co-writer is… DUN DUN DUN (for dramatic emphasis) ramblingsofcrazywomen (frickin22075@hotmail.com) Her stories are wonderful! Be sure to check them out. Alrighty! NOW READ!

            Yuriko walked up to the man slowly. His back stiffened, his sniffing could be heard. "Where did Stryker go?" He asked gruffly. 

            Her mind was too clouded to answer at once. She concentrated, and remembered the scene in the pressure room. "There was an explosion. He said the dam was going to blow." She paused, the memories shifted through her consciousness at a remarkable speed. "He was going to leave. But then he found you." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "The helicopter. He was going to leave in the helicopter."

            The man turned around and stared at her, his eyes filled with doubt. "The dam is going to blow? Did Stryker see to that personally?" 

            She bit her lip. The cloudiness of the drug was still in effect. "No…he spoke about the dynamics of dam. Something about if one steel beam folded under pressure, the whole dam will buckle." Her dark eyes were glazed over. "I can't remember the specifics, but this place is going down soon."

            The man paused in thought and then asked, "Did he go through the spillway?"

            "No, there is another exit, follow me." She started to run, adrenaline pumping through her veins. They needed to get out if they wanted to survive. She ran down the steel hallways, not looking back to see if the man was following her. The man that was just like her. She tried to search her memory banks for his name, but it eluded her. She approached a wide steel door that was locked with an electrical code. Yuriko entered the numbers quickly, not sure of how much time they had. She pushed at the steel door and stepped out in the bitterness. Coldness wrapped around her, the bitter winds bit at her skin. 

            The man pushed her forward. "Where is he?" 

            She pointed up ahead over a hill. "The launch pad is there. Let's go get him." She started her assent when he pulled her back.

            "How fast can you run?" He stared at her with his dark eyes.

            "Pretty fast. Why?" She was confused.

            He gripped her shoulder tightly. "The rest of my team is inside that building, trying to stop whatever your boss started. If the dam explodes before they get out, then we are all dead. I need you to do something. About two miles from here is our jet. Inside are three kids, they should know how to get that thing over here." He glared at her. "I would contact them myself, but I disposed of my com-link. If you try any funny business, I will make sure that when I am done with you, all you will be good for is scrap metal. Got it?"

            She nodded; her mind full of shock. 

            "Then GO!" He yelled as he ran up the hill to go deal with Stryker.

            She ran through the snow, ignoring the cold. For once in a long time her mind was clear. Her mind was crystal clear. She bit at her lip, trying to ignore the feelings of guilt. How she helped that sick man try to kill millions. She helped his quest that would end up killing herself. 

            She jumped over fallen trees, ducked around snow piles. She saw the jet in the distance, but before she could get to it, her mind filled with agony. It was too late, Stryker was going to win. 

            She buckled into the snow, trying to lift the force from her brain, but it would not leave her. It would not leave anyone. Her wounds began to gap open; blood covering the bright white snow. This was her end, and she deserved everything that happened to her. But before she bled to death, the pain left her brain. Her healing factor went to work, and her slit skin closed up without leaving a scar. 

            Yuriko pushed herself off the wet ground. Her body slowly getting its equilibrium back once her cells regenerated her lost blood. She cracked her knuckles, relieved the pain was gone, but the shudder of the dam caused her to start running again. Time was running out, and lives depended on her. She owed it to the world for all the evil she caused. She owed it to herself.

            She was a couple hundred yards away from the jet, when she noticed a fallen body trying to get up. It appeared to be an older teen. She presumed that it was one of the kids the man mentioned. She raced to his side, her breathing ragged. "Hey kid! Kid!"

            The boy stood at his feet. His arm stretched out with a shiny object in his hand. His eyes wide open with shock. "Stay back!" He yelled. "Stay back or I will attack!"

            Yuriko walked slowly toward him, trying to get him to trust her. But his fear for the new mutant overwhelmed him, and he struck the object; fire poured out and came tunneling toward her. She didn't even bother to move, and let the fire strike her. Her body became covered with burns. The boy smiled sadistically; apparently happy with what he did. But before he could enjoy his success for to long, her healing factor kicked in. His jaw dropped in shock and the serious burns faded into her skin without leaving a mark. She walked steadily toward him; aware that too much time was passing. "Wolverine sent me." She yelled to him. His name just entered her mouth without her thinking about it. 

            She walked up to his side. His body was frozen. "Come on kid, we need to help them by getting the jet to the facility!" He stared blankly at her. "Do you understand?" She shouted.

            He finally nodded. 

            "Ok, let's go." She yanked his coat, not willing to waste anymore time. She clamored up the metal steps, dragging the dazed boy after her. 

            She glanced over the cockpit, and noticed a boy and a girl staring at her in shock. "Wolverine sent me to get the jet."

            The girl stood up and held her ground. "Why would he send you if he could have just contacted us?" She toyed with her unique white strip.

            The second boy stood behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

            Yuriko tried to think, her mind began clouding again. "The dam is going to blow. If we don't get there soon, all of your friends could die." Her deep brown eyes pleaded to the pair. "How do you work this thing?" She walked towards the cockpit when the second boy stood in front of her, blocking her path. 

            "How do we know to trust you?" His hand was stretched out towards her, shaking from the effort. He seemed weak, as if he was drained. She shook her black ponytail trying to think about what she wanted to say. "You don't know. It is a very long story but all I can say is you have to trust me. Lives are at stake." 

            He lowered his hand and formed a fist. He turned and first looked at the girl and then at the other boy. Both teens nodded and he stepped out of her way. She approached the controls, staring at the instruments confused. The cloud would not lift from her brain, no matter how hard she shook her head. 

            She placed her hand to her forehead and kneeled down on the metal floor. "Do you know how to work this thing?" She asked again weakly. Flashes of the past filled her brain. A past she almost wish she could forget. She fought within her head, urging herself back into the real world. She opened her clouded eyes, and felt them clear. The first boy she met stood beside her; his hand hovered over her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He whispered with fear filling his voice.

            The girl had wondered over to the control panel, and began fiddling with the buttons. "Storm told us to push this button if we had to escape. But the autopilot won't let us go back to save them. The only way to get there would be to force the plane to fly there manually." She turned to look at Yuriko. "But I don't know what kind of damage it would cause.

            Yuriko stood up, her mind clear for once, and eased the girl out of the chair. She turned to the knobs and inspected them with a skilled eye. Stryker had trained her as a pilot, but she had to concentrate very hard to summon up her instructions. She sat down in the plush leather and motioned the trio to follow suit. After everyone was buckled in, Yuriko held her breath and pressed the ignition. The engines whirled to life, and the craft rose into the sky.

            Yuriko held her breath. It was time for her to show her stuff.

Please review. Mr. Green is on my side right Bry? 


End file.
